Et si la première fois de Bella se passait avec Ja
by Theyellowpooh
Summary: tout est dans le titre ; fan de Jacob, passez votre chemin, je ne suis pas tendre avec lui. chapitre lemon, déconseillé aux moins de 16ans. ce n'est qu'un chapitre, la suite en prévision mais il faudra être patient...


_**Alors voilà, à la demande de perverses anonymes (sur le groupe du même nom sur Facebook) je me vois confié la tache d'écrire la première fois de Bella avec... Jacob... _  
Je vous préviens que je ne serais pas tendre avec lui!**_

Comme souvent ces temps ci, je me retrouvais à passer l'après midi avec Jacob à le regarder restaurer sa vieille voiture.  
Ces moments passés avec lui comptaient beaucoup pour moi, sa présence m'apaisait et je me sentais bien à ses côtés, vivante et de très bonne humeur.  
Jacob aimait me faire rire, il était toujours de très bonne humeur et je ne me sentais jamais obligée de faire la conversation, tout ça était vraiment très reposant et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à passer mes journées avec lui.  
Après quelques heures passées dans son garage, nous décidions d'aller nous rafraîchir, Jacob m'invita donc à le suivre dans la cuisine et je ne me fis pas prier, la soif me brûlant la gorge.  
Il m'offrait une cannette fraîche de soda et je le remerciais par un sourire, il me le rendit et nous nous installions dans le salon sur le canapé.  
Le jour commençait à décliner derrière les fenêtres, il se faisait déjà tard et il faudrait que je rentre préparer le repas de Charlie dans peu de temps.  
Nous bavardâmes de longues minutes, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, Jacob jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux tandis que je traçais des arabesques sur son genoux.  
Puis il s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le mien, il avait une expression si sérieuse et inhabituelle que je me mis à rire.

- "Bah alors Jake, qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup?"

Il ne me répondit pas, continuant de me fixer intensément, je commençais à être un peu gênée et détournais mon regard pour me concentrer sur mes mains que j'avais jointes sur mes genoux.  
Jacob prit alors mon menton dans sa main et m'intima de relever la tête pour le regarder, j'obtempérais et restais bouche bée comprenant ses sentiments dans son regard.

- "Jacob, s'il te plaît... Tu sais que je t'aime mais pas comme tu l'espères, ne me force pas à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie.

- Bella, je sais que tu m'aimes, et je sais aussi que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Laisse moi essayer, tu verras que j'ai raison."

Je n'eu pas le temps de me dégager de son emprise et de lui répondre qu'il se trompait, il s'était déjà rapproché de moi et collait violemment ses lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes.  
Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, il avait pris d'une main ferme l'arrière de ma nuque et collait son visage contre le mien, parti dans son élan il se mit sur ses genoux et me renversa en arrière sur le canapé, je me retrouvais écrasée sous son corps tandis qu'il prenait place entre mes jambes.  
Son baiser n'était pas désagréable mais je ne pouvais m'enlever le visage d'Edward de ma tête, je poussais un soupir de tristesse et Jacob l'interpréta comme un encouragement.  
Il passa une de ses mains sous mon teeshirt et caressait mon ventre du bout des doigts, il la remonta ensuite vers ma poitrine pour la malaxer doucement à travers mon soutient gorge, je ne pu retenir un frisson en réponse aux douces sensations que cela me procurait.  
J'avais du mal à respirer, le poids de Jacob m'écrasait, il passait son autre main sous mon teeshirt et me le retirait en toute hâte, je le laissais faire trop abasourdie pour réagir.  
Il mit ses mains derrière mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutient gorge mais n'y parvint pas, dans un grognement d'énervement il me le retira sans douceur comme un vêtement normal, cela me fit extrêmement mal aux seins et j'eu un hoquet de douleur.  
Il s'excusa et repartit toujours sans douceur à l'attaque de mes lèvres, mes bras étaient le long de mon corps, bloqués par ses genoux et je me sentais vraiment vulnérable.  
Jacob recommençait à me palper la poitrine de ses mains rugueuses, je sentais mes tétons se durcir contre mon grès, et Jacob força mes lèvres d'un coup de langue rageuse, il explora l'intérieur de ma bouche d'une manière peu romantique et comme je ne répondais pas à son baiser il se fit plus insistant, laissant des traînées de bave tout autour de mes lèvres.

Je sentais son sexe se durcir contre mon ventre et une onde de panique me traversa, je n'avais jamais connu ça avant et devant l'intensité du désir de Jacob je ne pouvais que me demander comment me défaire de ça.  
Jacob grognait de désir, il frottait son sexe contre ma cuisse, il attrapa mes cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus et recommença son frottement indécent contre mon entre jambe.  
Ce contact était très bizarre, sentir la pression de son membre contre moi me procurait des vagues d'électricité dans le bas ventre, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et les agrippa fermement, me faisant relever le bassin et appuyer un peu plus contre son intimité.  
Il quittait ensuite mes lèvres pour partir à la découverte de ma poitrine nue qui tendait vers lui, je réussis à dégager mes mains et agrippais ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête.  
Je sentais son souffle brûlant sur mes seins et mon corps s'enflammer, le frottement entre mes cuisses me fit m'humidifier, je ressentais peu à peu un désir ardent me consumer et prenais peur face à cela, je ne voulais pas que Jacob soit mon premier.  
Il laissa ses mains fébriles partir à la découverte de mon corps, il déboutonna avec beaucoup de mal mon pantalon et me le retira sans aucune douceur en se remettant sur ses genoux.  
Il me contemplait de sa hauteur, j'étais honteuse qu'il me voit nue et me cachais la poitrine de mes bras, fermant les yeux.  
Je sentis le canapé bouger et lorsque je rouvris les yeux Jacob était entièrement nu devant moi, j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, c'était la première fois que je voyais le sexe d'un homme et même sans comparaison je pouvais affirmer que le sien était hors norme.  
Il était dressé contre son ventre et je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégoût, dieu que le sexe masculin pouvait être moche!

Jacob eu une expression d'intense douleur face à ma réaction et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, cela devait être la première fois pour lui aussi qu'il se montrait ainsi devant une fille et j'avais du le blesser profondément, qu'aurais je éprouvé s'il avait eu la même réaction face à mon corps?  
Je me redressais, toujours les mains cachant ma poitrine, j'avais la chance d'avoir encore ma petite culotte comme dernière barrière, je le regardais avec des yeux suppliants d'excuse et de honte, il se radoucit et me serra contre son torse.

- "Jacob, excuse moi de réagir ainsi, mais tu comprends je ne m'étais pas préparée à tout ça, je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à le faire et ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi."

Il me regarda et me sourit tristement, mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait!  
J'entourais alors mes bras autour de son cou, enfouissant mon visage dans ce dernier et inspira à plein poumons son odeur que j'aimais tant.  
Je le sentis se détendre, il soupira puis m'embrassa doucement le cou, cette soudaine tendresse me provoqua des milliers de frissons, il se rapprocha alors de moi pensant que j'avais froid.  
Il plaqua son torse brûlant contre ma poitrine encore durcie et mit ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, au niveau de mes reins, il les descendit et les passa sous le tissus de ma culotte.  
Je me tendis automatiquement mais il continuait a descendre encore plus bas, me la retirant dans la manoeuvre, une fois définitivement libérée de mes derniers vêtements il me rallongea sur le canapé avec un peu plus de douceur que la première fois.  
Son sexe vint se poser contre mon ventre et je frissonnais d'appréhension, est ce que nous allions vraiment faire l'amour? Ne lui avais je pourtant pas dit que je ne me sentais pas prête?  
Il semblait déterminer à me démontrer que je l'aimais, j'étais au moins sure de moi quand je pouvais affirmer que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.  
Jacob recommençait à m'embrasser violemment, m'attrapant un sein sans ménagement et descendant son autre main vers le bas de mon ventre.  
Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il atteignit mon sexe que je savais humide en réponse à ses caresses, il respirait bruyamment, et ses gestes étaient maladroits, brusques.  
Il essaya de trouver mon clitoris pendant quelques instants, appuyant bien trop fort dessus pour cela ne me fasse éprouver le moindre désir puis lorsqu'il rencontra l'entrée de mon vagin il rentra directement deux de ses doigts dedans.  
Je n'étais pas préparée à cette intrusion et ses ongles mal coupés m'écorchèrent la paroi, mon souffle se coupa et je le repoussais de toute mes forces pour qu'il arrête.

Ne comprenant pas ma requête il commença un mouvement de va et vient malhabile, m'arrachant des spasmes de douleur dans le bas ventre, le peu de désir que je pouvais ressentir quelques minutes plutôt s'était complètement évanoui cédant la place à la douleur.  
J'essayais de lui dire d'arrêter à travers ses baisers mais il ne m'entendait pas, je bougeais alors la tête dans tous les sens, ruant son torse musclé de coups de poing.  
Il s'arrêta subitement de m'embrasser et par la même occasion enleva ses doigts de moi, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- "Bella? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- S'il te plaît Jacob, tu es beaucoup trop brusque et tu me fais mal, je voudrais que tu arrêtes quand j'essaye de te le demander!"

Il me regardait avec des grands yeux, je pouvais y lire tout le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, j'eu un pincement au coeur devant tant de belles émotions et me détendis, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute, nous étions aussi inexpérimentés l'un que l'autre et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
J'approchais mon visage pour l'embrasser gentiment du bout des lèvres et caressais ses joues.  
Il se cala sur ses coudes pour ne plus m'écraser et passait le bout de ses doigts sur mes clavicules, je pouvais toujours sentir son sexe dressé contre ma cuisse et cela ranimait mon désir.  
Mon entre jambe s'humidifiait de nouveau et mon corps tremblait, Jacob m'embrassait plus doucement cette fois, il avait du se rendre compte que sa précipitation n'aidait en rien dans cette histoire, il reprit les frottements de son sexe contre ma cuisse, j'ouvris un peu plus mes jambes pour qu'il se cale entre celles ci, il effleura mon clitoris gonflé et j'eu un hoquet de surprise quand une boule de plaisir monta jusqu'à ma gorge, Jacob entama alors de légers mouvements du bassin, frottant ainsi son membre dur contre mon sexe humide.  
Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer dans ses baisers, ses mains empoignaient plus fermement mes seins me faisant presque souffrir, mon dos se cambrait de lui même sous l'effet de cette caresse intime, Jacob grognait, et sans m'en avertir attrapa le haut de mes cuisses, juste en dessous mes fesses et les écarta encore plus.

Il les remonta ainsi le long de ses hanches et me pénétra de son sexe énorme sans préambules, la douleur était indéfinissable, il était beaucoup trop gros pour mon vagin et j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de se déchirer de toutes parts.  
Je criais ma douleur, les larmes commençant à perler le long de mes joues rouges, Jacob s'arrêta net mais resta en moi, il me demandait ce qui n'allait pas et je le regardais les yeux débordants de larmes.

- "Ca fait vraiment très mal Jacob... Je suis désolée mais je ne supporte pas la douleur, c'est beaucoup trop intense."

Il grognait et se retirait doucement de moi, je sentis un poids sur mon coeur s'envoler et pouvais de nouveau respirer normalement.

- "Peut être que tu n'es pas assez ouverte, il parait qu'il faut faire beaucoup de préliminaires avant, je pensais que c'était bon... Tu veux qu'on réessaye?"

Il me regardait comme un petit garçon à qui on venait de confisquer son jouet, je soupirais et acceptais d'un signe de tête, j'essuyais vivement mes larmes de mes paumes et lui souris, il sourit aussi et m'embrassa de nouveau.  
J'essayais de me détendre pour que cela se passe mieux, j'entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque et agrippais ses cheveux, il recommença alors à me caresser la poitrine, le ventre les hanches et le visage, mon corps répondait instinctivement à ses caresses et je frémissais sous son corps tremblant d'excitation.  
Il recommença alors à me caresser le sexe avec ses doigts, je tournais la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas ma grimace, je me répétais que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il s'y prenait mal mais était trop tétanisée pour lui montrer comment faire.  
Je le laissais donc s'énerver sur mon clitoris, n'en pouvant plus j'attrapais ses mains, en les remontant vers moi je frôlais son sexe et je le sentis frémir.  
Il prit alors une de mes mains et la fit se fermer autour de son membre tendu, il me guidait pour que je le frotte dans ma paume, faisant des mouvements de haut en bas, je l'entendais grogner de plaisir tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés et la tête posée sur mon épaule.  
Je regardais le plafond, dégoûtée par ce que j'étais en train de faire et le laissais guider ma main, il devenait tout tremblant et je sentais son sexe gonfler encore plus dans ma main.  
Puis Jacob fit le dos rond et je sentis son sexe avoir des spasmes, je le lâchais rapidement mais sa jouissance se déversait déjà sur mon ventre.  
J'étais écoeurée et les larmes recommençaient à couler sur mes joues, son sperme brûlant m'aspergea en plusieurs jets puissants tandis que Jacob s'agrippait au canapé et enfouissait son visage dans mon cou.  
Je pleurais en silence ne voulant pas le vexer, et attendais qu'il se calme, il se mit sur le flan, le long du dossier du canapé complètement essoufflé, me laissant hébétée, les jambes écartées et son sperme dégoulinant sur mon ventre.  
Je profitais du fait qu'il ne soit plus sur moi pour me dégager, je me relevais en toute hate, ramassant mes affaires qui étaient éparpillées par terre tout autour du canapé.  
Jacob se rendit compte un peu tard de ce que je faisais, je pris ma culotte et tentais de m'essuyer, les larmes coulaient de plus en plus abondamment et je ne voyais plus rien.

Je me rhabillais en vitesse et partis sans un regard pour Jacob qui s'était assis sur le canapé et me regardait avec la bouche ouverte, je courais jusqu'à la voiture et sautais derrière le volant.  
Je pris quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits et pour y voir un peu plus clair à travers le voile de larmes devant mes yeux, Jacob sortait en hate de la maison et courait vers moi, simplement vêtu de son caleçon.

- "Bella! Pourquoi est ce que tu pars comme ça? Je suis désolé que cela se soit passé ainsi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Mais s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, reste avec moi pour qu'on en parle!

- Il n'y a rien à dire Jacob, je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas prête et malgré tout tu as insisté, je sais que j'aurais du te repousser mais je ne peux me résoudre à te faire du mal, tu es mon meilleur ami! Mais maintenant il faut que je prenne mes distances, je ne sais pas si je réussirais à te regarder comme avant... Je suis choquée et écoeurée alors il va falloir que tu sois patient jusqu'à ce que je puisse te reparler... Je suis désolée Jake, mais je ne t'aime pas comme tu l'entends."

Il me regardait les yeux remplis de tristesse, je mettais le moteur en route et partais à toute allure, les larmes recommencèrent à couler, comment cela avait il pu se passer ainsi?  
Tout ce que j'avais gagné à ne pas le repousser c'est à en être écoeurée, je ne pourrais plus jamais le considérer comme avant, pas après ce qui venait de se passer.  
J'étais en colère contre moi même, je me sentais sale et presque violée, et le pire par dessus tout c'est que la seule chose qui apparaissait devant mes yeux en cet instant était encore le visage parfait et aimant d'Edward.  
J'aurais tellement préféré que ce moment se passe avec lui, je l'aimais encore si fort que je me traitais de tout les noms d'avoir voulu donner ce que j'avais de plus précieux à Jacob.  
Une fois rentrée je courais jusqu'à la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau chaude de la douche au maximum et y rentrais toute habillée, je me laissais glisser le long du mur et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_Fans de Jacob, ne m'en voulez pas trop, vous savez bien que je le déteste! ;)_


End file.
